Sonic the Hedgehog (2020 remake)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a platforming video game developed by and published by , being a remake/remaster to the 2006 critically-panned video game of the same name. It is released on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Sega Orion, PlayStation 4 and PC in March TBD, 2020. Synopsis Sonic's story Sonic heads to protect the princess from Dr. Eggman. Shadow's story Shadow gets into TBD. Silver's story Silver heads to TBD. Jet's story Jet TBD. Final Story After Sonic gets killed, his friends must save him and stop Solaris from ending the world. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a blue hedgehog who is the fastest thing alive, being the main character of the game and his story. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - a hedgehog-Black Arm hybrid who is Sonic's friendly rival and the main character of his story. *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - a hedgehog from the future who gets tricked by Mephiles. He is the main character of his story. *'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Michael Yurchak) - a green hawk who is Sonic's rival and the main character of his story. Supporting *'Princess Elise the Third' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a fox who is the queen of Soleanna. She was originally Sonic's love interest and a human in the original version. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Storm the Albatross' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Duke of Soleanna' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mephiles the Dark' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton and by Wally Wingert, respectively) - TBD *'Solaris' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Iblis' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Mantborg' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Lust the Coral' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * * Changes *The post-2010 voice cast replaces the 2006-2010 voice cast (save for Mike Pollock) in the remake. **However, Lacey Chabert still reprises her role as Elise. *Elise is changed into an anthromorphic fox. *Cream and the Chaotix, who were absent in the original game, appear in the remake. *Marine, Orbot and Cubot, who weren't created back then, appear in the remake. *The controversial kiss scene never happened as Sonic ends up revived thanks to the magic from the emeralds. *The story is extended including more bosses, more levels and even side missions. *There is a brand new story, focusing on Jet. Shockingly, despite that, Jet and the Babylon isn't playable in the End of The World stage. Trivia *This game was originally going to be a Sega Orion exclusive, but Sega confirmed that there will be Sonic games that will release on other platforms too, so this was made on multi-platform too. **They also revealed that most of the Sega Orion-exclusive Sonic games will be part of the Rebirth continuity. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:2020 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas